


Spring Breaking in Florida

by Shakinnmovin



Series: Juggie and Betty- Married life is a whole different ball game. [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: The gang's in Florida for Spring Break. Set when Betty and Jughead are in their Junior Year of College.





	

Jughead walked to where Betty was seated and leaned down to kiss her. 

"Hummm....and you taste so good and you smell..." Jughead sniffed Betty's hair and then her neck.

"Stop it. You know I'm ticklish," Betty said laughing as she pushed Jughead away. "I smell of seaweed and apricot."

Jughead looked at Betty, one eyebrow hiked up so high that it practically touched his beanie. 

"Come on, it's almost 3:00 am and I need some sleep," Betty said as she got up from her armchair. She removed her PJ bottoms and adjusted the red camisole that she was wearing. As she got in between the sheets, she looked at Jughead. He hadn't moved and was staring at her with a serious look.

"What?" Betty asked fluffing the pillows. She pulled the quilt and patted the mattress next to her. "You look like you are deep in thought."

Jughead walked over and slipping his shoes off, he sat on the spot that Betty had patted. 

"I was thinking...we're in Florida with our closest friends and well, they are like family to us so why don't we get married? I checked and Florida has no wait period, we can get married tomorrow if we want to."

Betty went deadly pale. "Are you asking me to marrying you?"

"Yeah. I love you. We're already living together and it's not like either of us are talking to our parents. Our guest list would have had Veronica, Cheryl, Kevin and Archie right on the top," Jughead said as he pulled at a thread on the quilt. He couldn't quite meet Betty's eyes.

The silence was deafening. When Jughead finally looked up , Betty had one hand on her chest and the other was clenching the quilt so tight that her knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested anything...:" Jughead started. He was cut off when Betty launched herself onto Jughead. He lost his balance and fell backwards. Betty was practically mauling him with her mouth and hands, not that Jughead was complaining.

Jughead felt Betty tugged at the hem of his shirt. He shifted his body so that Betty could yank the shirt over his head. She threw it along with his beanie across the room. Jughead had his hands in Betty's hair and was pulling her close to him. Suddenly, Jughead pushed Betty and their parting mouths made a suction like sound. Their heavy breathing was all Jughead could hear. 

"Okay, is this a an easy way to let me down or ...?" Jughead asked doubtfully.

"Juggie! It's a "yes". A big fat YES!" Betty said excitedly.

Jughead hugged Betty to him. Relief swept through him. "Betts, I promise I'll make you so happy..."

"You already make me happy," Betty said. She swept some black hair off Jughead's forehead and looked into his gray eyes. "I love you so much and I can't wait to be Mrs Jones."

Betty planted a hard kiss on Jughead's lips and asked, "What day were you thinking?'

"Well," Jughead started as he rolled Betty to her side and then he threw his leg over her. "I was thinking Friday. It's Wednesday and it will give you plenty of time to find something white and flowy."

"Flowy? You want me to be a traditional bride and wear something white and flowy?"

"No. You can wear a brown paper bag if you want to," Jughead said sweetly. "I just want this to be a special day for you."

"For us. What were you thinking?" Betty asked as she placed quick kisses all over Jughead's face.

"Get married at the court house. Have a nice dinner at a great restaurant. Photos! The only thing I really want is a professional photographer. I want him or her to capture every moment. Every smile, every expression of all 6 of us. Archie will be the best man, Kevin will be the groomsman. Veronica will be the maid of honor and Cheryl, the bridesmaid. Cheryl is bound to know how to throw a simle, quick wedding in 2 days."

"You are such a romantic," Betty said as she ran her finger over Jughead's lips and bit her own. 

"I love you, baby." Jughead moved to kiss his beautiful fiance. 

"I love you too, Juggie, and I always will."


End file.
